heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Inferno
|-|Canon= Line Line Line Line APPEARANCE Inferno is quite odd, looking exactly like a RainWing, despite the fact she is a hybrid. Her scales generally change color according to her mood, whether or not she wants that color or not. Although she can control her scales, she can have a hard time stopping emotions, particularly powerful ones, from coming through, but most of the time she doesn't mind having her feelings on display. She can also change colors when she wants to camouflage or show off. Inferno can stamp out all emotion before it "splatters out all over her scales", as described by her mother. As all RainWings, apart from Tamarin she can control her scales which often then not are Royal Blue. Oftentimes, she will change her scale colors to be as bright and pretty as possible in front of other dragons to show off. She can mimic or change the color of her scales to match a dragon from another tribe sometimes using this trick when she needs a disguise. Inferno cannot change the color of her eyes which are a dazzling Emerald Green. If Inferno's fear is very strong, she will turn pale green and white and will be unable to camouflage of change her scales. However, unlike most RainWings she has better control over her scale color since she's part NightWing. She can even change her scales rapidly through colors, so it looks like a rainbow is constantly moving over her body. The sun is needed to make her scales as beautiful and vivid as possible (and keep her in an agreeable, peaceful mood according to Mangrove), so sometime around when the sun is at its highest each, and every day she takes a nap called, "sun time". If she does not get sun time, then her scales will not be as vibrant or bright. In addition to making her better at camouflage and color changing, sun time makes her a little less grumpy and gives her more energy, like a lizard basking in the sun. Sun time does not usually, have any benefits on her mood. She is slender and built like a normal RainWing. Inferno has a beautiful Sugar Plum Purple underbelly. Inferno is long and graceful, with a ruff behind her ears and a prehensile tail that she uses primarily for climbing trees and hanging in her rainforest habitat that she inhabits with her fellow tribes. When afraid or insulted, or angry, she flares her ruff, as a warning or defense tactic, to seem bigger or scare others away, similar to that of frilled lizards. Her ruffs are the color of ginger ale, while her horns are slightly curved and Royal Purple. She wars a topaz earring the same one from the trend Qibli started. The insides of her ears are cotton candy pink. Her snout has been described as "Long", "Slender", & "Elegant". And her talons are sharp and metallic gold, with blood stains on them every now and than. Inferno's wings are said, to be "Fluttery" and fade from Midnight Blue to Midnight Purple. Mint green spots run down the center of the right and left side of her neck, but not in front or behind. She has been caught hanging upside down like a bat from ceilings, crags, and trees. Her under wings are Midnight Blue with Horns: Royal Purple Body: Royal Blue Talons: Gold Underbelly: Sugar Plum Purple Frills: Ginger ale Under wings: Midnight purple fading to Midnight blue Wing membranes: Ginger ale Line Line PERSONALITY Inferno is not someone you want to mess with no matter what. She is fierce and loyal only her tribes and doesn't care for the allies. However, she especially hates IceWings with the exception of Hailstorm & Winter. She and her great grandmother Grandeur are very close. No one will nor can stand in her way when it comes to family. At times Inferno, will make friends, but more often, than not those friendships don't last very long. Love and kindness don't come from her. Though she shows the out most respect for her elders. Except for a select few she hates. Her parents and their friends love her for who she is and do not care about what she isn't. Long ago she decided that her sister Firefly shall be the next Queen. She hopes her mother will die peacefully in her sleep. Yes, that's right you'd think she'd want the throne and have already challenged her mother by now, but being Queen doesn't matter to her. In fact very few outside of her family and their friends know she's royal. Though she doesn't let you off the hook real easy if you know or find out. She has a quick temper and may lash out for any given reason or no reason at all. Inferno doesn't get along with her sister that well, so they rarely see each other much. And don't ever call her "Princess" she hates it. She doesn't even let other royals even Tsunami call her that. The young dragoness has been described, as "the most beautiful one in all Pyrrhia" but that title doesn't really belong to her. Sometimes, she has a short attention span and won't argue with you if she's tired. Most of the time she doesn't mind having her emotions on display. On the other talon, no one really sees her emotions that much. Inferno is nocturnal, but also takes RainWing naps which rarely have an affect on her mood. Line Line ABILITIES & SKILLS Camouflage Inferno can alter the color of her scales to mimic objects, such as pearls or tree frogs, her surroundings, other dragons, including ones from different tribes, or simply to suit her preference. Her scales may also change color if she feels a particularly strong emotion, such as pale green for fear or white for pain, purple for guilt, yellow means she's amused, pink for happiness (the brighter the pink, the happier), emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, grey for sadness, blue for calm. Sunlight recharges her scales, making her better at camouflage, as well as giving her energy, and supposedly smarter, but doesn't affect her mood. Prehensile Tail Inferno also has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. She uses it to swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, since vines and branches make normal flying difficult. As a dragonet she took tree gliding lessons, as well as other things, such as venom training, and fruit gathering. Venom Shooting Inferno possesses deadly venom, the effects are closely related to hydrofluoric acid (eating away at flesh), which is shot from her two longest fangs, like a spitting cobra. Her venom melts away at dragons scales easily, but can be nullified by flame or the venom of one of her relatives to counteract the venom, the will kill a victim at a alarming speed if some lands in their eyes or bloodstream. However, landing on normal scales you have a chance of survival. Furthermore, her venom only affects living things such as leaves or flowers, and cannot affect inorganic objects such as rocks or metal. Sometimes, though, if even only a small amount of venom comes in contact with another dragon, it can brutally scar their scales and leave them disfigured instead of killing them completely. Inferno's venom is very painful when you come in contact, much like acid. Line Line HISTORY Text Text